


MARVELlous life

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Funny, Humour, Marvel - Freeform, Romance, gag reel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You are an MCU actress working alongside the one and only Tom Hiddleston.





	

"Loki don't even think about it, I'm coming" you stood with your hands on your hips.

"I just don't want to see you getting hurt" he sighs "Y/n you do ev-"

Your laughter makes him stop.

"What?" he looks confused "oh... I said Y/n didn't I?"

"Yeah you did" Chris comments from across the room whilst laughing.

Tom breaks into laughter as well at this point, along with some of the crew.

"Still rolling" the cameraman calls.

Stopping your laughter, you go to say your line again.

"Loki don't even th-" you have to stop because laughter takes over you once more.

"Alright cut!" Joss calls.

You, Tom and Chris continue to laugh.

\----

"Don't you think that we should talk to the Avengers about this?" Chris asks Tom "I mean they might be able to help out".

You were walking up to the pair, ready for your line when your foot caught on some raised ground.

Stumbling over, all eyes turned to you and laughter erupts.

"My bad" you comment as you pull yourself back to your feet.

\----

This was one of your big scenes in the movie.

And it was a kissy one too.

After both of you nailed your lines you went in for the kiss.

As an actress you had the pleasure of kissing many a good looking fellow actor but it was even better when it was your guy.

But as the two of you were kissing somebody's phone started ringing.

Pulling apart you laughed as you saw it was Tom pulling out his phone.

"Sorry, sorry sorry" he grinned as he silenced the phone and put it back away.

You grinned at him before you both got back into character.

After your lines you both leaned in for the kiss but both broke out laughing over nothing.

"Cut" Joss called as he rolled his eyes at the two of you.

\----

You were currently doing a panel with Tom, Chris (Hemsworth) and Idris.

"Who is your favourite Chris?" one fan had just asked you Tom and Idris.

"Well Evans has a really nice booty" you wiggled your eyebrows making the crowd laugh.

"Hey!" Hemsworth looked at you with feigned hurt.

"Don't worry, you have a lovely bum too" you complimented him and the crowd cheered in response.

"Well I'm feeling a bit left out" Idris laughed before somebody in the audience shouted 'I love you' to him.

\----

"Who is the most annoying to work with?" a fan had just asked RDJ.

He laughed at the question "you mean besides me?" you all laughed at that "well Tom and Y/n are a close second".

"What?" you turned to look at him.

"Oh come on you're always being all smoochy in the corner together".

The crowd laughed and whistled at this whilst you put your hands over your face.

"The other day you were cuddled up in the dressing room" Scralett got involved.

You went to contradict her but Seb spoke up "and you disappear off set no end of times".

"Okay okay, I get it, stop" they all laughed at you.

\----

Tom and you were doing an interview and were coming towards the end.

"We have heard rumours that your romance is not just on the big screen" the interviewer asked you.

You shared a look with Tom as a smile spread across your face.

"Who told you that?" Tom challenged cheekily.

"Awwh, come on, you can tell us" the interviewer teased back.

"Well," you started before Tom answered for you.

"Why wouldn't I want to date Y/n" he turned to look at you "she's beautiful and smart and funny" a blush crossed your face.

"I take that as a yes?" the interviewer beamed at the two of you.

"Yes we are dating" you answered with a grin.

\----

Filming was almost at an end now and you were about to do the big end fight scene.

On the side of the set you went over your moves one last time with your trainer when a pair of hands landed on your waist.

You squealed slightly at the surprise but smiled when you noticed it was Tom.

"I'm busy" you teased with a smile.

"Too busy for me?" he replied with a smirk.

Rolling your eyes at him you placed a kiss on his lips before pushing him back "go get ready love".

He laughed at you before turning and walking over to his mark, with you following behind him.

"You two are adorable" Scarlett teased you when you took your place amongst the others.

"Shut up" you replied jokingly.

"We better make this quick guys, Tom and Y/n clearly have other plans" RDJ joined the teasing.

Grabbing a prop from beside you, you threw it at him.

"Guys c'mon" Joss told you all off.

\----

"And that's a wrap" Joss called as you all finished the scene.

"We ready to get out of here now sweetheart" Tom came and whispered in your ear, making you giggle.

"Who's up for drinks?" Evans called out.

Feeling mischievous you answered "sounds fun, we're down".

Tom narrowed his eyes at you playfully as the others all agreed or disagreed to drinks "Oh, I see how it is" a smirk spread across his face.

"I don't know what you mean" you played along "I simply agreed to us going out for drinks with our friends".

"We'll meet in 20 minutes back here then" RDJ announced to the group as Tom pulled you back towards your trailer.

As you and Tom emerged from your shared trailer the group was stood waiting for you.

"Uh, hey guys" you answered sheepishly.

"It's been at least 40 minutes you guys" RDJ spoke up with a smirk on his face.

You finished adjusting your hair as Tom wrapped an arm around your waist.

"How rude of us to keep you all waiting" he mocked them, causing a few laughs.

\----

A few months later and RDJ had you all back together for one of his parties.

It still made you laugh how alike he and Tony were.

You and Tom stopped for a few photo's outside and greeted a few fans before heading inside.

"Hey, you guys made it" Hemsworth greeted the two of you with a hug.

"Yeah, nice to see you" you greeted him before moving to give Elsa a hug, leaving Tom and Chris to chat.

"How are the kids?" you asked her.

"They're doing great thanks" she answered with a smile.

Glancing back at Tom you saw him and Chris scheming about something.

"What are they up to?" you asked Elsa.

"I'm sure it's nothing" she guided you further into the room and you thought nothing more about it.

\----

The party was coming to an end and you had had a lovely night, catching up with everyone.

"Fancy coming out to get some air with me?" Tom asked from beside you.

"Sure" you answered with a smile.

Once outside you noticed Tom acting a little odd.

"Are you feeling alright love?" you asked him.

"Never better" he replied before taking a deep breath and reaching into his pocket.

"You sure?" you laughed.

He didn't answer as he got down on one knee.

Realising what was happening you covered your mouth with your hands.

"Will you marry me Y/n?" he asked you with hopeful eyes.

"Of course I will" you answered immediately making his jump up and catch your lips with his.

Pulling back he took the most beautiful ring you had ever seen from the box and placed it on your finger.

Cheering caught your attention, and you noticed that the others were watching you.

\----

The wedding was amazing.

Nothing too fancy and the press were kept to a minimum.

Just how you both wanted it.

As your vows were completed you shared your first kiss as Mr and Mrs Hiddleston.

Your life was truely Marvellous.


End file.
